Geno
Geno Geno is one of the major protagonists (and antagonists) of the Manly Comic series. He can use magical attacks with his wand. Geno greatly resembles a wizard of some sort. He is usually allied with the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe, but he has betrayed them. History Super Mario RPG: Legand of the 7 Stars Geno has a mysterious history. He was a main character in the game Super Mario RPG: Legand of the 7 Stars. The game reveals that Geno was a creature sent from "above" to assist Mario. He took the form of a girl's wooden doll, which the girl's doll's name happened to be Geno. His name is actually ♥♪!?, but since no one can pronounce that, he took the doll's name, Geno''. ''After Geno helped Maro save the world, he traveled back to where he came from. After the RPG, but before the Comics Geno's spirit left the doll's body. Geno was absent from the Mushroom World for quite a while, though there was a rumor of the doll being used at Little Fungitown in the Beanbean Kingdom. Geno's spirit eventually returned to the Mushroom World and once again took the form of the doll's body. This time, he traveled to Chocolate Mountain to chase his rival, Interplanet Janet. Geno's Appearences Manly Comic Geno first met the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe at Chocolate Mountain. Opon his arrival, he acted very quirky and crazy. He blasted his famed Geno Beam toward the TRT, barely missing them. Geno forced the TRT to give him their Shamwow. Geno then started traveling with the TRT. Later, Geno saw Interplanet Janet and blasted her. Janet exploded and crashed into the jail that contained Fred and the Clintons. Bill Clinton then took Fred and Hillaryon his rocket and Fred safely returned to Larry and Bill Nye. The TRT then traveled to Valley of Bowser, where a togepi teleported the team to various places. Geno ended up in Bowser's Castle. There, Geno became Dark Geno and teamed up with Bowser. After this event, Geno was a reacuring antagonist. Dark Geno assisted Bowser in catching Ninji and also blasting Bill Nye out of the sky. Dark Geno also tried to blast the TRT when they got to Fatty Narwhal. However, Geno's reign of terror ended when the Smithy Gang took over Bowser's Castle. It was then that Geno relized Bowser was not his ideal ally, so he left. He later saved Bill Nye from being eaten by Yoob. After that, Geno accompanied the TRT on a series of adventures. Fawful eventually took over the world, but was stopped by the Sicesters. Since the power of the switches was used up, Geno had the suggestion of getting the beanstar. However, when the TRT reached Stardust fields, Fred launched Geno out of a cannon into Hoohoo Mountain. The Shroobs found him and took Geno to Occeanero World. Though Larry, Bill Nye, and Fred found the Beanstar, they had no idea how to work it, and since Geno did, they had to go find him. After their return to the Mushroom World, Geno told the TRT to head to Princess Peach's Castle, since a pure voice was needed to work the Beanstar and Peach had one. However, due to Larry's poor navigation skills the tribe ended up in Lost Island The Erasers Geno has made a few appearences in this comic. The Erasers met Geno on Occeanero World, but strangely knew about him before then. Also, the Erasers met Geno on Lost Island. Spice is Nice Geno has made a few appearence in this comic too. He met them when the Spicesters arrival crushed Fawful. Also, Geno met the Spice is Nice cast on Occeanero World. Like the Erasers, the Spicesters oddly new about him before then Occeanero Comics Geno was held on Occeanero World by the Shroobs. However, Geno has not yet been copied in the comic series. Personality Geno is very smart, and very powerful. He is very strategic, and will go with what pleases him the most. Geno would be classified as "all knowing," since he has a vast collection of knowledge. Like most of the members of the TRT, he gets on Bill Nye's nerves. Relations Fred - annoying ally Larry - ally Bill Nye - ally Ninji - ally Bowser - used to be an ally, now enemy Smithy & Smithy Gang - enemies Interplanet Janet - rival Trivia Geno uses attacks that were in Super Mario RPG